mesocium
by Raspberrydoll
Summary: “It’s not like I grew up with you or anything. It’s not like I didn’t hear the constant boasting of you wanting to sign to the top hero’s agency everytime you told me I was a useless, quirkless loser. Get it through your head, Kacchan. I am not going anywhere and with this animosity you have towards me... Neither will you.”


Izuku looked at his envelope that will determine who will be his teammate until the end of the year. He had been waiting for his results since him and his class were informed that due to new laws that will require any and all new active pro-heroes to take on a partner for their first 3-5 years of their career. This was not optional. This was now a requirement. So instead of training individually at UA, they were now training in teams to prepare them for when their class graduated and signed to agencies.

Izuku didn't mind. To work with another pro-hero by his side would be amazing! All it meant was that he would gain new experiences, knowledge and by the end of his required time being partnered, he can stay with his assigned partner or pursue his own solo career. It was exciting. Someone to work with to show him things he may have been having trouble with and vice versa. Someone to be your second pair of eyes and have your back.

Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, he opened the letter quickly skimming to the name of this assigned partner. As soon as his eyes landed on the name, his stomach dropped.

"Katsuki Bakugo"

He groaned out loud covering his face in frustration. This was going to be a challenge. It's not that it was because of Kacchan. It's that it was Kacchan. He didn't really mind working or training with him, the only thing he minded is that Kacchan hated being told what to do and when that happened, his temper and ego got in the way. How exactly do you work as a team with someone when they refuse to take simple instruction? What's going to happen if they are up against a mock test to capture villains? Would he shut off his communications device and ignore Izuku? This was going to be hard. He would give Kacchan the benefit of the doubt and given that Izuku has never been one to back down, he would do his best to try to work with him. He will strive for the top for the both of them but if Kacchan doesn't let up then he is going to go straight to Aizawa and All Might.

He would give himself, and Kacchan, a month. If this didn't work then he would see what other options he had. Running his hands through his hair, he slumped in his chair and let out a deep sigh as he stared up at his All Might poster above his desk.

"Well... here we go."

* * *

The days that followed were some of the most challenging Izuku had to endure. After finding out who his assigned partner was, Katsuki went straight to Aizawa and All Might to demand a change in partnership. No way in hell was he stuck with that damn nerd of all people. He would take anyone else but him as his teammate. Aizawa, however, pretty much laid down the rules and gave him a firm no. No room for arguments. If he wanted an explanation he could go to All Might given that this was a mutual decision between UA teachers in order to educate their students with the best. If they didn't like who they were assigned to, they would need to just deal with it.

"I will say this: as much drive as you have to be the number one hero, it shows that you have a long way to go and you need this." Aizawa had said to Katsuki.

To say that Katsuki was pissed the fuck off was an understatement.

Within a couple of weeks he became angrier and more aggressive towards Izuku. Izuku had already expected it but tried to work with him nonetheless. He tried talking to him but it was like talking to a brick wall. When he tried to initiate a conversation about strategy, Katsuki rolled his eyes or blew him off. Even when their teachers pulled Katsuki aside to give him guidance he pushed them away or completely ignored what they suggested in favor of doing whatever and however he saw fit. Working on assignments proved to be a waste of time. Izuku simply did his assignments on his own without his partner.

By the end of the month Izuku had reached his limit. This partnership was proving to be fruitless. He made a mental note to approach his professors after school to speak to them. Something had to give. Izuku was fed up. He's never had any animosity towards Kacchan no matter how mean he was towards him, but enough was enough.

The school day came and went and by the time the last bell rang signaling the end of the day, Izuku just about jumped out of his seat. He was all too eager to get this partnership issue resolved. Days of anxiety and frustration were taking its toll and he didn't need that on top of what he had to deal with on the daily. He wanted to move forward. He was determined, however, even with all his determination he was a nervous wreck when he approached Aizawa.

"Uh, Mr. Aizawa?"

"Whatever it is make it quick."

"I- I was just wondering if, maybe, I could put in a request to change teammates?"

"Bakugo came to me asking the same question. I'm going to tell you the same thing I said to him, the answer is no. This is now required by law and we, as UA teachers, are expected to meet those requirements in our teaching curriculum. This decision was between both All Might and myself so you're stuck with who you were assigned with."

"All Might decided this too?!" Izuku's voice went up a few octaves and it echoed throughout the empty classroom. At this news, he felt a somewhat sense of betrayal from his sensei but should he really have been that surprised? "Wait... Kacchan came to you about this too?" Of course Kacchan wouldn't want to work with him. Why would he? Kacchan despised him. Izuku knew this already but for some reason it still hurt to hear it. Still hurt to think about.

Aizawa leaned forward and set his folded hands on top of his desk.

"I understand Bakugo is hard to work with but there is always room to grow and we have other options. We have counseling for students who have a hard time working with each other. Not only will this help any unresolved issues or tension between partnerships but it'll also help you both individually to work with others aside from your teammate when your required timeframe to working with a partner is done. If you don't do it now, whatever agency you do sign up with will request for you comply to counseling sessions anyway if they are needed."

Aizawa's words were not what Izuku wanted to hear. This somehow made him feel worse.

"That's it? That's... my only other option?" Izuku asked, and as Aizawa only nodded and handed him the sheet on how to set up his appointment, Izuku felt himself deflate. He was hoping they would tell him he could petition or make a change request but instead he got offered therapy sessions with his childhood friend turned enemy. This is only getting worse and worse. No way would Kacchan ever agree to this.

"Turn that slip into the front office and Recovery Girl will set you up for your first sessions with the counselor."

"Uh... okay, thanks I guess."

As Izuku began to walk away, Aizawa spoke up again.

"There's a reason why All Might and I decided you and Bakugo would make a great team. You'll both see it in time. Don't back down from this, Midoriya."

Izuku looked back at his teacher and tried to give him a smile but instead his face looked defeated with a grimace. He turned again to leave with shoulders hunched down staring at his shoes as he walked. As soon as he stepped outside the classroom, the door closed behind him. As he looked up, he saw Bakugo in the empty hallway leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Finally caved huh, nerd."

"Kacchan? Wha-"

"Did they give you the option to change partners?"

"Wha- no. What are you doing here?" Iuzku asked with a frown marring his face.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before your fidgety ass got tired of being partnered with me. All I had to do was bide my time until you finally went crying to Aizawa."

"How- w-wait you heard me in there?" Izuku stuttered. What was Kacchan talking about?

"Well given that your voice rose to a certain volume, loud enough for me to hear by the way, I got curious. I wanted to hear what you were whining about. Man, you're fucking pathetic, Deku." Bakugo had a smug look on his face and it was then that what Kacchan was saying clicked.

It was only a matter of time...

Izuku saw red and stood up to him.

"You were trying to ruin every assignment and exercise on purpose?" At Bakugo's smug face Izuku's patience snapped. "You want to call me pathetic, Kacchan? Go ahead! I told you once and I'm going to say it again! I'm not the same defenseless kid I was once. I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt that our partnership would be okay and work with you. Keep in mind that I tried to give you a chance regardless of how terrible you've treated me in the past. So, no, they didn't let me change partners. We have to have counseling sessions now no thanks to you. So HERE!"

Izuku grabbed the sheet of paper he was meant to give to the front office to sign up and shoved it against Bakugo's chest. This caused Bakugo to stumble back a couple steps while looking down at what Izuku was trying to give him. He looked up with a bewildered expression as if Deku had grown two heads. Izuku stood firm with an angry look, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He would not cry in front of Kacchan.

"Aizawa told me you went to him as soon as you received your results for your assigned partner... So don't talk to me about being pathetic." Izuku's voice broke at the last word. With a quick glance at Kacchan he turned on his heel and left for home leaving Bakugo staring at his back until Izuku turned the corner.

* * *

With the only option left to take counseling, Izuku and Bakugo reluctantly signed up. Recovery Girl received their files on the extensive notes Aizawa and All Might had been taking after observing the boys both in class and in training. Mainly on Bakugo seeing as he refused to work with Izuku which included the fact that both boys had requested different partners. They were assigned a counselor who also happened to be a mediator. If both boys still did not want to work together even after getting to the root of their issues in counseling then they would need to compromise.

No ifs, ands, or buts.

The following week found Izuku and Bakugo sitting across from a woman with a notepad placed on her lap. She was looking at both boys with eyebrows raised expectantly. After they had come in to her office she had introduced herself as Nereida and offered them a seat. She had briefly explained why they were there and how she would help them become a team.

They would work on healthy communication, problem solving and trusting each other which will help them in having a healthier partnership.

"For the first few sessions we will talk about the basics. How you guys met, how long you've known each other and what issues are causing the both of you to not want to work with each other."

Izuku simply nodded and went with the flow. If it meant that he would finally be able to move forward without Kacchan trying to jeopardize their training left and right then he would try. He wanted to remain optimistic.

Kacchan on the other hand scoffed at the idea of talking about their deep rooted issues and why he hated Deku.

"Is there something on your mind Katsuki?" Asked Nereida.

"Tch, no I'm just waiting for the hour to be up so I can get the hell out of here."

"You seem bothered ever since you walked through the door, are you upset about something?"

When Bakugo shook his head, Neri tried with a different approach.

"Is it that you have to take counseling?"

At this Izuku huffed out a small laugh then tried to subtly cover his mouth in mild embarrassment.

"What's so funny, nerd?" Bakugo growled out giving him a menacing look.

Izuku didn't bother looking at him opting to look at Nereida instead.

"It's not the counseling, it's me."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, Deku."

"Boys, please, let's try to keep these sessions as civil as possible." She said in a sweet calm tone. "I was going to wait until the end of the session to give you these but it looks like you need them now."

Neri gave them their welcome packet which included a few booklets on how to practice communication. Another was what looked like a syllabus of sorts in which showed what topics they would discuss. She didn't want them coming into counseling unprepared or blind sided. Just like she wanted them to openly communicate with her, she would openly communicate the same with them. This was a team effort.

The next sheet in their packet listed the basic rules.

No talking over each other, no talking for each other, no interrupting, etcétera.

"In our communication, when talking about expressing ourselves, we need to use phrases like 'I think' and 'I feel' otherwise it sounds accusatory. We want to try to avoid that. It'll be hard but I feel like with practice we can do it." She said with a smile.

Neri looked at her watch seeing that the hour was up and moved to dismiss them.

"The only homework you'll have is to write in a journal every day. It doesn't matter how long or short the entries are. I just need you both to express yourself on paper. Write down questions if you have them and we'll cover them in our next session. Sound good?"

When boys nodded she seemed satisfied with their answer as they gathered their things for their next class. Back to the hero course and general studies it was. No more of this stupid sappy fuckshit.

Once they exited Neri's office both boys made their way to their lockers to gather their necessary books for their next class. Izuku looked over to Kacchan wanting to approach him and ask what he thought of the session. Making up his mind, Izuku approached him cautiously.

"Hey, Kacchan?"

"What do you want nerd?" Kacchan ground out.

"I, uh, just wanted to know what you thought about the session?"

Izuku was still frustrated with Kacchan but he wanted to practice communication right away. He was adamant on remaining positive regardless of how Kacchan very much wanted to bite his head off earlier. Kacchan looked over to Izuku as he shoved his books in his book bag.

"You really want to know what I thought?"

Izuku nodded, patiently waiting.

"I think it's a waste of fucking time." He says as he aggressively zips up his bag, slams his locker closed and walks past him, Kacchan's shoulder shoving against Izuku's.

Well... can't say he didn't try on the first day.

Izuku rolls his eyes as he looks over at Kacchan's retreating back.

"Day one." He sighed.

* * *

It went exactly how Izuku expected. He would try to talk to Kacchan about working on schoolwork or training and he would blow him off. During their counseling sessions, Izuku asked Neri questions while Bakugo sat there arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. During mock civilian rescue training, Bakugo did whatever the fuck he wanted or as he saw fit once again. It was like being back at square one when it came to everything Kacchan did lately, and frankly, it was starting to grate on his nerves. He was beginning to get pissed. This was an emotion he never associated with Kacchan. How is it that someone as amazing and determined as him can continuously mess up? It's a question he rolled over and over in his head since beginning to try to work with him.

By day 12, Izuku was convinced that Kacchan hated him even more now that they had no other choice. That they were stuck. Izuku would not go to Aizawa or All Might, he would confront Kacchan after their training was up. He had to make him see that they could be civil no matter how much Kacchan disliked Izuku's guts.

After their class training session was over and the class was back at the locker rooms, Izuku took his time getting out of his hero costume and into his regular clothes. He knew Bakugo needed to take a shower after their training given that if too much sweat lingered, he could accidentally set his quirk off. This gave him enough time to wait for him while he was alone.

Once he was dressed, shoes tied, he grabbed his backpack and lingered near the door. While he wanted to confront Kacchan, he didn't exactly want to encounter him with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. As Izuku waited, he took out his pencil and notebook with questions to write down for Neri, they only go to her sessions three times a week but with four days in between, a lot can happen. As he wrote his questions, he could hear that the water was still running. As soon as he was done, he put his pencil and notebook back into his bag. At that exact moment, the squeak of a faucet turning was heard and Izuku's heart began to hammer away in his chest. While he, without a doubt, wanted to confront Kacchan; there were times when Kachan's looks paralyzed him. It was an old habit, old fear, one that could only be shaken off and fade away with time. Years of bracing himself for Kacchan's beatings did that to him. He took a deep breath as he heard Kacchan opening and closing his locker giving him the indication that he may be done getting dressed. The footsteps that echoed off the walls confirmed it.

"Well... here goes nothing." He whispered to himself and gripped his backpack tight with nervousness.

Bakugo passed the threshold of the locker room and whipped his head around when he noticed that Deku was there. Waiting for him apparently.

"What the hell are doing here, nerd?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Tch, I have class. Fuck off ner-"

"No." Izuku interrupted.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I said no" Izuku repeated.

Bakugo began taking his book bag off of his shoulder and placing it down on the floor. Izuku knew that move too well. That menacing move that said 'get ready', Izuku experienced it one too many times growing up but today he would stand his ground.

"Feeling bold lately huh Deku? Now that you have that quirk of yours."

"I already told you... I am not scared of you anymore. So you can try to intimidate and threaten me as much as you want. It doesn't phase me anymore. That kid that you used to beat to a pulp is long gone."

Bakugo stood there with a mean frown on his face and simply stared at Deku, daring him to say something else, to be a little more bold. Possibly raise his fists and try to fight him like the way he tried when he tried to defend that kid at the playground when they were five.

"I'm just here to tell you to stop."

"Stop what?" Bakugo asked voice raised.

"Stop jeopardizing the exercises during training."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to push you until you quit or transfer schools. I don't want to be teamed up with you. I can't stand you, Deku."

Izuku simply rolled his eyes and shook his head in exasperation.

"I am not quitting! I meant stop jeopardizing them for you!"

"What are you-"

"Stop jeopardizing your future! I don't care how much you hate me. Stop. Jeopardizing. It! You will be an amazing hero one day. No one can deny that. People would honestly be stupid to argue that! But if you keep this up, no one is going to want to work with you. Then everything you've ever dreamed of and wanted and worked hard for will be for nothing."

Bakugo stepped into Izuku's space and got in his face seething with anger.

"And what the hell do you know about what I want, Deku?" he asked in a harsh whisper.

Izuku's hands moved fast from where he was gripping the straps of his backpack and pushed Bakugo. Hard.

Bakugo stumbled a couple steps and was ready to launch himself at Deku but Deku's words brought him up short.

"It's not like I grew up with you or anything. It's not like I didn't hear the constant boasting of you wanting to sign to the top hero's agency every time you told me I was a useless, quirkless loser. Get it through your head, Kacchan. I am not going anywhere and with this animosity you have towards me... Neither will you."

With a grim look on Izuku's face, he looked at Kacchan one last time that day and made his way to his next class.

Bakugo stood still fuming hands clenching and unclenching at his sides with Deku's words echoing in his mind.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, things slowly began to shift. Kacchan still got annoyed with Izuku and sometimes refused to talk to him. However, it was the smallest thing where had it been anyone else, they wouldn't have taken notice. But to Izuku it was something, it was minute, but he took notice right away. Where Kacchan usually did his schoolwork and got high marks by just paying attention and taking notes; Izuku found that he was beginning to participate in class. During a particular grueling training exercise where other students played the villains and were granted free reign in the quirks to make it more realistic, he noticed that Kacchan made a somewhat subtle move to protect him where before he would let Izuku get injured.

On day 38, His suspicions were confirmed when Kacchan whilst still looking somewhat annoyed, took his counseling notebook out and asked Neri questions. Izuku made a subtle move to stretch his neck and moved it side to side to get rid of any kinks that were causing any aches from exercising and subtly shifted his eyes and noticed that Kacchan was indeed writing in his journal like Neri had requested. He made sure that he shift his eyes back to his own journal as fast as possible because while Izuku took notice of a lot of things Kacchan did, Bakugo was just as observant.

It was small actions like this that made Izuku feel like his mind was whirling in disbelief. Could what he said to Kacchan outside of the lockers really resonate with him? Did Kachan actually stop and think about his actions and how bad the consequences could be? About how it could affect his future as a pro-hero? Izuku was hopeful that Kachan had an epiphany on how in the blind attempt to get Izuku to quit, had not realized he was slowly jumbling up his own goals.

He was hoping that Kacchan was, if anyone deserved to be a top hero it would be him. He never stopped thinking that... even when Kachan stopped being his friend.

By Day 55, Izuku no longer felt frustration towards Kacchan like he usually did.

—————————————————

On day 63, life took them on a turn of events.

Before training began at the USJ, villains infiltrated the dome where they were supposed to learn strategy and rescue work with pro-hero Thirteen.

A warping villain had sent their classmates off to different areas of the USJ. Separated them to try to neutralize the students in order to get to All Might. While Izuku was worried for everyone and their safety, he was hoping that wherever the warping villain had sent Kacchan, that he was okay. Even given their circumstances of barely tolerating each other, he cared for Kacchan and never wished him any harm. Izuku knew that as stubborn and hard headed as Kacchan can be, Kacchan will find a way to get himself to safety. He's always been a fighter and Izuku believed in him.

The day ended with Thirteen, Aizawa, All Might and Izuku severely injured and under the care of Recovery Girl. Their class had been shocked to learn that villains had so easily managed to get into a highly secured facility. This left class 1-A with a sense of nervousness but their principal and his staff reassured them and were determined to avoid letting it happen again.

On day 70, excitement poured throughout the country. The sports festival was still going to be held.

The sports festival was filled with a lot of challenges that brought out the best in them to compete. Losses for most, turmoil for some, and wins for a few.

When Bakugo won the sports festival, Izuku felt a sense of pride for his partner even if he wasn't able to express it to the blonde himself. When Bakugo declared that he would in fact be the one to win, it was then that Izuku painted him as the symbol of victory. Unyielding. While Izuku's mother and All Might were always there to cheer Izuku on, he would take Kacchan's confidence and energy on winning to encourage himself to work harder, he took it and used that as his motivator.

At the end of the day, Izuku still gave Bakugo a smile and congratulated him. Bakugo simply acknowledge him with a grunt.

After the sports festival and the events during their internship, Izuku grew close to a lot of his classmates, all but one.

Bakugo and Izuku still remained on the same terms. Unmoving it seemed. Bakugo remained as he was but without too much malice. He still resented Izuku for being stuck with him as a partner but learned to accept it. Izuku realized at this point that there may never be a chance to be friends again and the thought hurt him. If it came to that even after their time was done at UA, he would learn to accept that as well.

On day 74, the news about Stain began to spread. Iida's brother had been severely injured, possibly never to be able to walk again. Iida, Izuku and Todoroki had encountered and fought one of the most notorious villains that the country had ever seen.

When Iida, Izuku and Todoroki returned to class a few days after being discharged from the hospital, everyone in their class bombarded them with questions. Comments filled with concerns. 'Are you okays' and 'let me know if you need anything's' and 'we were so worried'. Nobody noticed that Bakugo had been staring at Izuku eyes unreadable with a slight crease between his eyebrows. He didn't keep his eyes off of Izuku for the rest of the day.

But on day 86, life took a turn for the worst. While they were on their third day of intense quirk training that left them aching from head to toe, villains somehow found them a second time. They didn't understand how this could be happening again but it wasn't the time to start asking questions. They had to act. They had to remember their training. They had to move to protect themselves. To get to safety, to make it out alive.

However, in attempting to save their hosts nephew Kouta from Muscular, Izuku was severely injured. Injuries that left his arms feeling like they were on fire. The villain had been so strong, way too strong. He had to use One for All at its maximum power. But he took that risk for Kouta, because that's what heroes do.

After learning that the villains were there for a specific reason, with Muscular flat out asking Izuku if he knew a kid named Bakugo, Izuku's blood ran cold. The villains were there looking for Kacchan and Izuku would not let them get near his partner. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Kacchan may only tolerate Izuku but Izuku was more than determined to not let any harm come to his oldest friend. He would not let it happen. He would take every risk to prevent that. It's as if his friend's safety was laser focused that he set out to look for Kacchan to warn him. To warn his classmates, his teacher, and his hosts.

After Kouta was safe and sound, he took off. But more terrible encounters took place. It was inevitable when villains had a goal to achieve. Izuku had run as fast as he could rushing through the camp trying to find Kacchan but instead ran into Shouji. Shouji had been injured by none other than Tokoyami's Dark Shadow. After Izuku learned of his maladies, he devised a plan to get everyone including Tokoyami to safety, they all set off towards Kacchan. The person they were in search of was the one who got Dark Shadow controlled and Tokoyami's life was no longer in danger, they caught each other up quickly on what was unfolding. Kacchan thoroughly confused. However, not even ten minutes passed after Kacchan had been found and warned with a plan devised to get to safety, that a clever villain was able to get his hands on Bakugo. They fought tooth and nail to try as hard as they could to get him back and were almost successful but not successful enough.

Kacchan had been so close to safety and despite all of Izuku's and their classmate's attempts at getting to his friend, despite his injuries screaming for him to stop, he didn't.

In that moment, even with his body and mind tired and weak, his body broken and bleeding, his world felt like it was crumbling to pieces under him. His scream for Kacchan could be heard, a sound wretched with fear and anger and failure. As the warping villain placed a hand on Bakugo to prevent him from escaping. As Kacchan's eyes widened and watched Izuku try to get to him. To save him. Kacchan simply warned him, eyes filled with shock and fear.

"Stay back... Deku."

In the end Kacchan was kidnapped, taken, gone, and Izuku felt like he failed him.

* * *

On day 95, Izuku was a day away from being released from the hospital after recovering from his injuries. After days of being bed ridden with fever and seizures he had nightmares that didn't let up about Kacchan being kidnapped. In his nightmares, Bakugo is never rescued or dies and he felt that sense of loss every time he woke up in tears. The horror of not being able to see him again… that made his heart ache.

On day 96, Izuku and his friends saved Bakugo. While they were happy their friend was safe and sound after a week of endless searching, Bakugo didn't want anything to do with anyone for days after. He avoided everyone and didn't want to be around them. It's as if he shut down. As if he was still trying to process the events of his kidnapping. All Might had tried to talk to him about his bravery while Bakugo had been trapped with the league of villains. How well he managed under pressure but All Might was also there to apologize. All Might felt the need to because Bakugo nearly slipped through his fingers. Bakugo simply nodded in understanding when the hero spoke to him. Izuku having noticed this, wanted to approach Kacchan but knew better than to try after the events. They were too fresh and Bakugo deserved some peace. He needed the space. But Izuku wanted to be there for him.

On day 117, Bakugo brushes by Deku to have a talk about his quirk, to meet him outside after curfew. Deku tried to talk but Bakugo, apparently, had other plans. He launched himself at Deku then things turned violent quick. Kicks and fists met sides of bodies and jaws. Bruising and aimed to hurt. To cause pain. Because the pain that Bakugo was feeling was mainly out of frustration and guilt. Guilt for being the reason for ending All Might. He's never really know how to verbally express himself regardless of Neri's coaching on communication. This was the only way he knew how and Deku was the one person who might understand what he's going through.

That night, All Might found them. He explained everything. The only classmate to know what fell on Deku's shoulders. After listening to All Might speak, that's when everything clicked into place. Things weren't how he had assumed after all. Deku hadn't lied to him. Deku hadn't looked down on him like he thought he did. The green haired boy simply shared the same dreams that Bakugo wanted for himself.

Everything they aspired to be since they were four.

In that moment, even though the guilt remained. Battered, beaten, and sore, Bakugo stood up, walked towards Deku and extended his hand to help the other boy stand. Deku hesitated for a second then took the blonde's hand. Deku gave Bakugo a small smile while Bakugo simply nodded in understanding.

—————————————————

On day 118, they couldn't go to class due to the house arrest punishment Aizawa had them under from the events of the previous night. For the next five days they made small talk, it wasn't anything big but it was something. Izuku felt like something in his childhood friend began to shift.

On day 143, Bakugo knocked on the door of Izuku's room so that they can study together. Izuku was surprised to say the least.

They slowly got into a routine. Almost every evening, they would seek each other out to work on schoolwork or projects together. Even going as far as coming up with combination moves for training exercises. Days continued on as usual but with one notable change. Both boys still went to counseling. They both continued to study and train together but now Bakugo didn't complain. Bakugo's words towards Izuku no longer had anger in them. It's as if all the resentment Bakugo once had for Izuku was slowly drained out of him. His words towards the freckled boy were now construed as subtle sarcasm. He no longer seemed to be the boy that walked in the first day of class glaring daggers at Izuku. He somehow seemed to have mellowed out. Somewhere along the line they began to learn to be friends again.

Izuku never mentioned anything to Bakugo. He simply went with the flow. He feared that any mention of his new found behavior would break whatever small moments of friendship they had together. Izuku had always hoped he'd get his best friend back. He felt in his heart, that someday that day may come.

"What are you smiling at nerd?" Kacchan asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh n-nothing! I'm just excited for the provisional licensing test."

"You're fucking weird."

"Yeah, well." Izuku shrugged.

Kacchan huffed out a laugh in response and Izuku looked back down at his books with another smile feeling hopeful.

That day seemed very possible indeed.

* * *

On day 155, something else changed. It was another small detail but it's incredible how something so small could be so significant. They were in homeroom and Aizawa was passing out the new assignment for the day, he had given the students at the front row the stack of papers so that they can pass them down the aisle. Izuku hadn't been paying attention when Bakugo was trying to hand him the assignment over his shoulder.

"Izuku."

Izuku looked up looking to his side wondering who had called him, only to see that his classmates all had an odd look on their faces. That's when he realized that it was the blonde in front of him trying to get his attention.

"Pay attention, nerd." He'd said it so casually.

Basically awestruck, Izuku didn't say anything when he reached up to grab the papers out of Bakugo's hands and passed the stack behind him to Mineta. When he looked back up, Bakugo was leaning over his desk already working on his assignment. Izuku looked to his side and where there were looks of surprise only minutes ago, there were now subtle smiles and looks of wonderment. Izuku looked around at their reactions, even Uraraka and Iida comically mouthed "What was that?" At the same time. Izuku simply shrugged and shook his head slightly wondering the same thing.

That was the first time, in a long time, that Bakugo had said his name.

* * *

On day 167, Bakugo knocked on Deku's door again. When Deku opened the door, he motioned to grab his books so they can do their homework but Bakugo stopped him.

"Put your books away, we're going out."

"What? Wait, where are we going?" Deku asked eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Bring a sweater it's cold out, hurry up nerd." Bakugo grumbled as he began to walk away from Deku's door so Deku rushed to his closet and got the first hoodie he could get his hands on and put it on.

"Where are we going?" Deku asked again.

"You'll see." Bakugo replied with a smirk. "It'll be cool."

One train and few disgruntled exchanges later at telling Deku to shut his mouth and stop asking questions, they arrived to their destination. Deku's face lit up at the sight of all the lights above him. There was a huge line at the ticket booth to get in but Bakugo didn't care. He felt like he needed to do this. Lately he'd been feeling a lot of guilt, it was getting under his skin and settling in his bones. Now that him and Deku were on good terms and friends again, he felt like even though he struggled to say the actual words, he wanted to slowly build up to an apology. This was a good way to start. Deku deserved that from him and it was long overdue.

The carnival only came around twice a year and Bakugo had been planning to go this year. He figured he'd invite Deku, as a nice surprise to him. Bakugo remembered when they were four, their moms would plan the day and take them together. His favorite had always been the super slide. Sometimes him and Deku would go up together all the way to the top tiny hands grasped in one another's as they climbed the stairs to get to the top then use the same mat to slide down together. Bakugo sitting behind Izuku. It was always a thrill sliding down with his best friend and giggling at the swooping feeling in their little stomachs, and everytime they were done laughing and caught their breath, Bakugo would grab Deku's tiny hand in his with a yell of excitement of "Let's go again!"

After Bakugo paid and got them their tickets, they bickered on where to start. Bakugo wanted to go on rides while Deku wanted to play games at the booths. After a few minutes, Deku won their bickering match after he challenged Bakugo to see who could win the giant All Might plush at the stand where you shot darts at balloons.

"You're a shitty throw Deku, you're gonna lose."

"If you're so confident that I'll lose then let's go."

They both kept losing, then after the 5th time, Bakugo refusing to give up; he shot ten darts in a row with such precision that Deku wondered if he had been losing on purpose beforehand. With a loud ringing sound announcing that someone had won, the gentleman at the booth declared him a winner while he handed Bakugo the giant All Might plush. When they finally walked away, Bakugo had a very smug look on his face.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you cheated, Kacchan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah right, and those tiny sparks I saw coming off your fingers was nothing but a hallucination."

"You challenged me but you didn't say anything about not using quirks."

"Well then in that case I totally would've won!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, nerd." Bakugo was walking away with such mirth that Deku stood there speechless.

He was going to win the next round of games. Playing fair be damned.

Their evening was filled with more competitive games and going on a few rides if the lines weren't too long. They couldn't exactly stay out too long, they had class the next morning plus curfew per Aizawa. Their evening turned out to be lots of fun, even after almost throwing up after a particular crazy roller coaster ride with too many turns and loops for Bakugo's liking. They managed to eat whatever junk food the fair was selling. Bakugo was looking rather disgruntled at first but Deku promised that he would train a little harder than usual to burn off the greasy food in the coming week. (Bakugo being very particular about their partnership and when they trained now). Seeming satisfied with Deku's answer, they sat at a table and ate in comfortable silence.

After both boys were done eating, Izuku broke the silence.

"Did you see the slide when we first came in?" He asked, hoping Bakugo would remember.

"Yeah, I did." Bakugo chuckled.

"I haven't been here since the last time we were here together with our moms you know… it's nice to be back again. Brought back a lot of memories." Izuku said with a smile, he looked up at the lights illuminating the fair. They always made his eyes shine brighter. His freckles stand out more. Something Bakugo always noticed, even when they were kids.

Bakugo simply looked at him, guilt settling in again. He knew why Izuku hadn't been to the fair since, Bakugo had bullied him until he isolated him from everyone else. He didn't have anyone to go with him or accompany him. Didn't have friends. Going alone can be kind of daunting he figured and Bakugo knew that Izuku's mom couldn't go with him since she always had to work.

Bakugo couldn't stand the smile on his partner's face knowing that behind that smile Izuku had suffered so much at his hands, so with that he cleared his throat looking at his phone to check the time.

"Time to go, nerd." Bakugo said, hoping Deku hadn't noticed his inner turmoil.

"Oh, right." Izuku said looking back down and moved to clear the area where they ate and throwing their trash away.

Once they were back at UA, Bakugo walked Deku to his dorm.

"Thanks for inviting me, Kacchan."

"Don't start getting sappy with me you damn nerd."

Izuku laughed and Bakugo's chest tightened. He was secretly glad that he was now able to bring smiles instead of tears to Deku's face.

Izuku moved to open his door and was about to say goodnight to Bakugo when Bakugo handed him the giant All Might plush.

"Here."

"No, Kacchan, you won it. It's yours." Deku said, looking at the plush then up at Kacchan confusion written on his face.

"I didn't want it nerd, I just wanted to beat you." He smirked.

"Oh…"

"Consider it a late birthday gift or early Christmas gift if you want or whatever. Just take it."

Izuku took it, he looked ridiculous as he held it. The plush was almost as big as he was. Bakugo huffed out a laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, nerd."

"Yeah, thanks Kacchan! Good night." He smiled as he watched Bakugo walk away until he rounded the corner. He'd only just realized as he closed the door placing the All Might plush on his bed, he hadn't had this much fun in a very long time.

* * *

On day 172, class 1-A was watching a movie after classes were done, it was late evening and they had turned off all the lights, made popcorn, and gotten themselves comfortable in the smushy cushions with blankets strewn all over the common area. Some opting to lay down on the floor using each other's shoulders or leg as a makeshift pillow. Kaminari had been the first to notice that someone had left the light on in the kitchen.

"Movie Night Rule broken! Who left the light on in the kitchen?" He yelled.

Everyone groaned at the disruption until Izuku interrupted.

"I thought I saw Kacchan in there." He said.

"Oh yeah, I hadn't even noticed that he wasn't over here. It did seem quieter than usual."

"I can hear your loud ass from here, Dunce Face!" Bakugo yelled from the kitchen.

Curious, Izuku got up from the couch where he had been sitting in between Iida and Uraraka and made his way over to the kitchen. When Izuku passed the threshold he was greeted with a heavenly smell. One that he'd recognize anywhere. Something his mom made for him all the time growing up. Bakugo was standing by the stove, stirring something. Bakugo had basically taken over the kitchen. The counter was laden with lots of ingredients, vegetables, rice, eggs, and pork.

"Are you making katsudon?" Izuku asked, his mouth had began to water and his stomach grumbled at that exact same moment.

"Get back, nerd. I don't want you drooling all over my food."

Izuku laughed. .

"Sorry, I haven't eaten dinner. It smells amazing. Katsudon is my favorite."

Bakugo knew all this information already. This was another one of Bakugo's subtle ways of working up to his apology, he'd purposely made enough for the two of them. Everyone else had already cooked and eaten their own dinner and he knew one of Izuku's bad habits was forgetting to eat dinner at times.

"Get a bowl, I think I made too much." A fib but Deku didn't need to know that.

"Okay!"

Izuku grabbed two bowls out of the cabinet and brought them over to the counter. Bakugo grabbed one and served Izuku enough to make it look like two servings instead of one.

"Go eat, quit forgetting."

Their eyes connected as Bakugo handed Izuku his bowl and Izuku gave the blonde a look of fondness.

"Thank you, Kacchan." He said then made his way to the table to sit down.

Bakugo served himself with a smile on his face and made his way to sit by his friend.

* * *

On day 189, things got a little shaky. Izuku woke up looking somewhat pale. He had been acting somewhat odd throughout the day. When his friends asked him what was wrong, he simply excused it as just having had a bad night's sleep, which wasn't a lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth either. If he was honest with himself, he didn't know exactly what was going on. He's never felt such a restless feeling all over his body before last night. He felt like he wanted to crawl out of his own skin. He was shaky, clammy and felt like he couldn't breathe. Like someone was purposefully pushing a weight on top of his chest. It was something so close to fear.

When Kacchan had asked him what was wrong, he hadn't believed him when Deku gave him the same excuse as he had given his other classmates.

It wasn't until the boys got to their counseling session that it all made sense.

Neri had asked the same question as everyone else.

"Are you okay today, Izuku? You don't look so well." She stated.

"I'm fine." Izuku said, not meeting her eye. He knew that she would know he was lying.

"No, you are not." Bakugo spoke up from his seat. He was seeing right through him. Izuku knew this. Doesn't mean it didn't piss him off.

Izuku turned to look at him, somewhat accusingly. How dare he act like he knew what he was feeling or what he had gone through last night. That feeling of helplessness. Overridden with anxiety and feeling like he wanted to scream just to try to get air in his lungs.

"You're lying and you know it." Bakugo said as a matter of fact.

"Boys... please. Remember to use 'I feel' or 'I think." Neri said as she looked between them.

"Right, right. I forgot," He leaned forward placing his arms on his thighs and intertwining his fingers as if in thought looking directly at the boy in the chair across from him. "I feel like you're lying. I know that look. I see it every now and then in the mirror, Izuku. Don't lie and don't lie to me especially since I'm supposed to be here for my partner remember? If something is wrong, we are supposed to communicate. Exactly how Neri has been saying since the beginning and how you insisted when we first got our results. Now, please tell the truth because it is only going to get worse."

Where had this version of Kacchan come from? What did he know? Where the hell did he get off telling him what to say when he hasn't done anything wrong? Izuku doesn't know why he feels like this and it's all he can do to not yell at Kacchan to stop talking to him like he's some goddamn child getting in trouble for doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. Finally, Izuku spoke up.

"Fine," He looked at Neri when he spoke, letting his frustrations out. He didn't want to look at Kacchan when he said this. "I don't know and it's frustrating. For the first time in my life last night, I felt fear. I mean true fear. I mean… I've had run ins with villains, even captured by one. It's this... this, something, I can't quite put my finger on it but before these rush of feelings got to me, I had a nightmare." This time he looked at Kacchan when he spoke and it came out in a small whisper.

"It was about you." He said, his voice broke at the last word and that's when he noticed wet spots were coating his shirt. He reached up to touch his face, he hadn't realized that he was crying until then.

Kacchan was looking at him with a look of nervousness and worry. Before he could say anything, Neri spoke up.

"What was the nightmare about?

"I don't want to talk about it." Izuku shook his head, as if he could erase it from his memory. It had been so vivid, just like the dream that he'd had when he woke up in the hospital after trying to save Kacchan from the league of villains. In his nightmare, Kacchan almost always dies. It haunts him.

"Well, that explains it then." Neri stated.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked.

"You were muttering, nerd."

"Oh." The fact that he unintentionally revealed what his inner turmoil was when he had intended to not reveal it made him cry a little harder. He leaned over hanging his head and reached up treading his fingers through his hair gripping hard in frustration and let out a sob.

Kachan was there in seconds, he placed his arm around Izuku's shoulders while the other wrapped around his chest and held him. He gently hooked his chin on Izuku's shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"Deku… I don't blame you. Please don't think that this is your fault because it is not, you hear?"

They sat there for what seemed like a very long time, Neri patiently waited for them. Izuku's sobs wracked his entire frame and it broke Bakugo's heart. Hearing his friend go through this, when it wasn't his fault that he couldn't save him. Bakugo felt a knot in his throat. He wouldn't break down in front of his partner though. He had to be there for him. They were each other's support and they would get through this together.

Izuku felt like he didn't have any more tears left when they left Neri's office, now he felt somewhat empty.

Neri gave him a brief description of what his situation seemed like. This was post-traumatic stress disorder from the villain attacks, especially when his best friend had been targeted and feeling like it was his responsibility to save him. She mentioned that sometimes, people can go on with their daily lives after a traumatic event but it can catch up months later, sometimes it happens right away. She ended up giving him enough advice to last him a lifetime. Exercise will help, training even sparring with his partner will help release all the stress, restlessness and anxiety out of his body, even if it was somewhat temporary at times.

"People can live with this and still live ordinary lives. Others just need a little more help. Sometimes it can go away with time, just remember that it's nothing to be ashamed of." Neri had said. At the end of their session she suggested that he go see Recovery Girl. When they got to Recovery Girl's office gave Izuku a prescription.

"This is only if you need it, if you feel like you can't sleep or are on the verge of an anxiety or even a panic attack or you begin to have flashbacks. Take these, they will calm you down and they will also help you sleep."

"I don't need pills." Izuku was shaking his head.

"Just take them, Izuku. Trust me." Kacchan was still with him, he refused to leave his side. Izuku kinda hated it but he also appreciated it. It was nice to know that Kacchan would stand by his side regardless. It shows how far he's come, to feel like he's Kacchan's friend and not a nuisance.

Recovery Girl stepped forward and placed the small bottle of pills in his hand placing her palm on top.

"Just think of it as a 'Break In Case of Emergency'." She smiled up at him. "You'll be okay, sweetie."

Unsure, he looked to Kacchan and the blonde nodded with a small smile.

"You've got this, Deku."

With that Izuku took the bottle and placing it inside his pocket.

"Okay."

* * *

On day 200, Izuku was feeling like himself again. Same old smile and radiating positivity.

Bakugo confessed to him about having PTSD from the villain attacks the same evening Izuku got diagnosed with it. He mentioned to his partner that he was still adjusting but that it was getting better. That it was just something you had to take day by day. He had sat on Izuku's bed while Izuku laid on his stomach on his All Might plush, seemingly exhausted from the days events.

"Thank you, Kacchan."

"You don't need to thank me, Deku. You're my partner. You're… you're my friend. My best friend for quite some time now…" Bakugo stopped talking, a pondering look on his face. "Fuck, getting stuck with you has mellowed me out too much. I've gone soft. What the shit, Deku!"

At this Izuku snorted into his plush trying to cover his laugh. Bakugo playfully shoved him making Izuku almost fall off the bed with a high pitched squeal.

"Kacchan!"

"That's what you get for making me go soft, you damn nerd."

In a fast blur of green, Kacchan found himself on the floor.

"Did you just fucking push me!?" He growled trying to get up.

"And what if I did?" Izuku taunted.

"Oh, you're on nerd."

They ended up having a loud wrestling match. Trying to see who can pin down who first. It mainly consisted of them both trying to cheat and subtly use their quirks. There was a lot of sounds consisting of 'Ouch!' And 'Hey! That move is illegal!' along with 'FUCKING SHITTY DEKU!!' whenever Deku had gotten the upper hand every now and then.

In the end, nobody won. They both laid there splayed on the floor trying to catch their breaths. Both too strong to try to pin the other down.

"What time is it?"

Izuku got up and looked at his alarm clock on his nightstand. The clock read 9:00PM, usually when Kacchan turns in for the night.

"Time for your bedtime, grandpa." Said Izuku as he moved to stand to walk towards his closet to get his uniform ready for the next day.

"Don't fucking start with me." Said Bakugo. He was just very strict about his schedule. One sleepless night or late start to his day and it threw his entire week off.

"Are you going to stay down there all night? Kind of uncomfortable sleeping on the floor you know."

"Shut the hell up."

"You're welcome to stay."

The words left his mouth before they registered in his brain. He just invited Kacchan to stay. In his room. At night. Did teenage boys even have slumber parties anymore? Izuku didn't think so. Good god, why did he have to say that?

"Nerd, you're muttering again."

"Uuh, umm, it was just a suggestion, if not you can obviously go back to your room."

"Nah, I'll stay on your couch. I'm too lazy to walk all the way up to my room. It's been a long day."

"Oh… okay. Umm, did you need pajamas? Or?"

"Whatever you got, I'm not gonna sleep in my uniform."

Kacchan ended up having the best sleep he's had in a while, on Izuku's couch with a borrowed All Might blanket Izumu's mom had bought for him for his thirteenth birthday. The sight at Kacchan wrapped in the blanket brought back memories. Of days when they would spend the night at each other's houses. Of days of innocence and happiness and without chaos. As soon as they had gotten ready to go to sleep. They bid each other goodnight and woke up the next day and got ready for school together.

No big deal, friends do this all the time right?

* * *

On day 248, it turns out sleeping in his best friend's dorm is a very big deal. Bakugo noticed that whenever he saw Deku walking around the common area his eyes would follow his every move. Whenever the green haired boy smiled, his heart would thump hard against his chest. If Deku complimented him on a move or strategy, the blonde would find himself blushing.

Where the hell had these feelings suddenly come from? It's not like he was in love with Deku. He didn't even like him like that. Deku is his best friend. His partner. He was just being protective because he cared about him. That's all it was. It was a fondness that grew when you spent almost every waking hour together. But why the blushing when Deku complimented him? That was natural, wasn't it? This wasn't a crush. If someone compliments you, your face gets hot, it's a sign of subtle embarrassment or shyness. That's all that it was.

* * *

On day 264, Bakugo realized that his feelings were in fact a crush. He had a crush on his partner.

It had been the end of the night and they had taken a seat at the coffee table in the common area to finish up their homework. Bakugo had been scribbling away furiously trying to hurry up so they can be done. The pencil was beginning to give him a cramp. His hand had been aching throughout the day, he had overused his quirk during the day's exercise and now he was starting to feel it.

He let out a soft groan as he massaged his palm with his other hand. At the sound, Deku looked up from his own work.

"Kacchan? Are you okay?"

"It's just my hand, no big deal."

"Did you overuse your quirk again?"

"Yes and no, I'm been trying to practice the distance on my Howitzer. I tend to get frustrated if it doesn't turn out the way I want it to so I miscalculate and over do it."

"Well, I can understand that but you have to be careful." He chided.

Deku set his pencil down and reached into his backpack, taking out a small jar which contained clear liquid inside it and placing it on the table.

"Here. Use this." Deku said as he closed his bag.

Bakugo reached for the bottle.

"What's this?" He asked even as he read the label. "White Flower, pain relieving oil for strains."

"It starts off cool then warms up and helps get rid of the pain!"

"Thanks but I'll be okay."

"Don't be stubborn, Kacchan. Here, let me do it."

Before Bakugo could protest, Izuku was already rolling up the sleeve on his arm. After Deku rolled up his own, he took a small amount in his hands rubbing them together then placed his hands gently on Bakugo's palm.

The feeling was instant. As soon as Deku began to gently massage the oil into his palm, his cramp began to ebb away, his hand beginning to relax. He hadn't known how bad his arm had tensed up until then.

"How's that?"

Bakugo simply nodded. It felt good, the oil started cold then began to warm up as Deku continued his ministrations. Gently rubbing and tugging at his fingers and rolling his wrist in small circles. Once Deku was done with his hand, he moved up to Bakugo's forearm massaging the muscle there. Kneading with the tips of his fingers. He added a little pressure accidentally making Bakugo hiss in slight pain.

Deku moved his hands away immediately.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, no it's okay. Guess I must've did more damage than I thought. Keep going."

Deku looked at Bakugo somewhat reluctant to keep going but Bakugo moved his arm toward him anyway. Deku continued, gentler this time. Seeing that it was causing him pain trying to get rid of the pain. Bakugo found himself looking at Deku as he moved. He noticed how soft his hair looked, the length of his eyelashes, the spatter of freckles across his skin, they reminded Bakugo of constellations in the night sky and he wanted to count them. The fullness of his plush pink lips.

Oh no…

Bakugo blinked out of his daze and cleared his throat.

"I think I'm good now, Deku."

"Okay, does it feel at least a little better?" Deku asked.

"Yeah, it's good."

"Okay, let me add a little to the back of your hand just in case you want to wrap it up with an ace bandage for a little bit."

Bakugo let him, Deku slowly rubbed circles on the back of his hands. God, Bakugo wanted to lean into his touch and wrap their hands together and just hold him there. That's when he realized Deku's hands had slowed down some as well seeming lost in thought. Bakugo stared at him and Deku slowly looked up from beneath his lashes and met Bakugo's stare with his own. At being caught with his hand on his partner's for longer than what was necessary, he hastily let go reaching up to rub the back of his neck with his other hand in embarrassment.

"I, um, let me know if you need more. I'll help you with it."

"...okay." Was all Bakugo could get out.

Good fucking god.

What was that?

* * *

On day 265, Izuku couldn't stop thinking of how Kacchan's hand had felt in his. How soft his skin had been, how firm his muscles felt under his touch. He had drifted off into a daydream of where those same hands were being wrapped around him in an embrace so tender that it temporarily made him forget what he was doing.

It wasn't until he looked up and met Kacchan's eyes that he felt himself come back to reality. He'd been embarrassed to say the least but he'd hoped that Kacchan hadn't noticed that he'd drifted off too much.

He'd always cared about Kacchan, even when things between them had gone south. But lately, he'd began thinking about him in a different way. Something else had changed between them. Before where there was an air of kindness and friendship, it now seemed the same but with an energy attached to it. Something charged. The kind that gave you butterflies and made you constantly drift in and out of daydreams that made your cheeks turn pink.

Daydreams of him and Kacchan and them together at the beach.

* * *

On day 277, they found themselves at the arcade. They'd had a particular grueling day of training. They had began to practice secret moves and that type of training could sometimes be intense as all hell. They were tired but decided to go out to blow off some steam. They'd been initiating on going out more, as a way to distract themselves from daily school, exercise and training. They both agreed that having fun is just as equally important. They would occasionally go to the movies, go out to dinner and eat ramen every now and then, sometimes even walk down the beach. Izuku was always eager to go out whenever Kacchan invited him. It was a subtle way to want to spend more time with him. To be close to him. He loved being near him every chance he could.

Izuku had acknowledged that this was indeed a crush right away, there was no doubt about it. Given their circumstances this also seemed inevitable. Kacchan finally mellowed out and considered Izuku his best friend. Being partners and having to work together all the time tended to show you another side of a person and Izuku really liked what he saw. Even on days when Bakugo was being a grump or being short with people, he rarely spoke to Izuku in that manner. It made him feel a little off but in a good way. Sometimes even borderline giddy.

"Ha! Beat you again, nerd." Bakugo yelled raising his arms up in the arm in triumph. "Told you you wouldn't beat me! I'm the motherfucking champion. Envy me."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go again." Izuku grumbled.

"The hells wrong with you? You're usually more into it damn near straining a muscle to win."

"I don't know, I'm distracted I guess." He looked at Kacchan and the other boy's eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at the green haired boy.

"Everything good?" Bakugo tended to ask this question a lot lately, especially on days where Izuku's anxiety or PTSD was rearing its ugly head.

Oh yeah, everything's good. Just been so distracted lately with your stupid handsome face that's all.

"Yeah, everything's good." He chuckled. "Just come on let's play again."

Kacchan suspected Izuku was lying but he decided not to call him out and simply took his word for it.

"If you say so."

* * *

On day 289, they found themselves at the beach. It was the last day of school. Summer would be there the next day. Bakugo had invited Deku to come out and take a walk with him. He mentioned to Deku that there was something he needed to talk to him about. Something important. Bakugo didn't wait for a response when he had knocked on Deku's door. He began walking knowing Deku would follow.

Deku had been wracked with nerves. He couldn't fathom what this conversation could be about.

By the time Deku had caught up, Bakugo was standing with his hands in his pockets staring out at the water with a pensive look on his face.

Izuku thought he looked beautiful standing there. Bakugo looked like a statue, he stood stock still and unmoving as if an artist carved him out from clay and propped him to stand in the sand. The evening light made Bakugo's blonde hair look like a halo and his heart stuttered at the sight.

He slowly made his way over to stand next to Bakugo and as he did Bakugo turned to face him. The look on his face went from pensive to tortured and Izuku could see the turmoil behind his crimson eyes.

"Kacchan? Are you okay?"

Bakugo tried to clear his throat and nod but felt like something was blocking his airways. He felt somewhat lightheaded and his breathing was coming in and out in short huffs as if trying to catch his breath.

Deku reached for his arm as if to try to calm him with the touch alone. Bakugo looked to Deku and slowly at Deku's hand on him. You could see the bobbing of Bakugo's Adam's apple at recognizing Deku's gesture. It seemed to calm him down some but the turmoil behind his eyes was still clearly visible.

Deku, always so kind and generous and worrisome. Never second guesses himself when someone is in need. Always ready to lend a helping hand and be there for him or his classmates. Selfless in the best way possible. Except on occasion when he simply rushes into danger trying to save someone like when he attempted a few times with Bakugo.

Bakugo closed his eyes and huffed out a small laugh.

"Kacchan." Deku gently squeezed his arm to get his attention.

At hearing his childhood given nickname, Bakugo looked up. He could do this. He had to. Deku deserved it. Steeling himself, he looked at Deku directly in the eyes and spoke the words he'd been tossing around in his head. Trying to word it perfect without sounding like an idiot.

Deep breath…

"I'm sorry."

"Kacchan, what are you–" But Bakugo interrupted.

"Please, just… let me get this out."

Deku stayed quiet, letting his friend know that he was listening.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "For everything. For the way I behaved towards you at the beginning of this year, trying to get you to quit and shit. For hating you for no fucking reason. For… hurting you. I know I hurt you physically and I can't imagine what it must've done to you emotionally. It was because of me that you didn't have any friends and were always alone and picked on, and I'm sorry for what I said before. I know my words hurt you when I said… when I said…" Bakugo tried to clear his throat to try and clear the knot that was building up. He felt the pressure building behind his eyes and had to look away for a second. When he tried to clear his throat again the feeling would not budge so instead he reached for Deku and held him tight against his chest, fingers grabbing the back of Deku's shirt scrunching his hands up in fists. Deku let him continue without interruption, Bakugo was visibly trembling against him, Deku wrapped his arms around the blonde just as tight.

"No one, especially you, deserves to be told to kill themselves." He whispered the rest of his apology into Deku's ear and by then Bakugo couldn't hold back anymore and let his tears fall free. Deku held him, silently crying along with Bakugo. They stood on the beach for what felt like hours holding onto one another. This was a long time coming, they had come such a long way since the beginning of the year and Deku was touched at the fact that Bakugo had finally apologized.

Even Deku recognized how hard that must've been.

When they finally managed to loosen their grip on one another, Deku placed his hands on Bakugo's face and wiped the tears staining his cheeks with his thumbs, not even bothering to wipe his own. Bakugo reached up to keep Deku's wrists in place.

"Will you accept my apology?" Bakugo whispered, voice laced with emotion.

"Kacchan, I had forgiven you a long time ago. To me, people's actions are what speak louder than words, you're so different from how you once were. You're kind and patient and you're always there when I need you. I've always considered you my friend. So yes, Kacchan. I accept your apology." Deku gave him a watery smile and Bakugo sagged in relief, and with that he grabbed his best friend into a hug once again.

"Thank you, Izuku."

* * *

On day 297, end of the school year arrived and all of class 1-A left for home for the summer. The first week was pretty uneventful, Izuku opting to relax in his room and read or watch whatever was on TV, until Kacchan texted him that night.

Kacchan: Nerd, are you awake?

Deku: Hey, Kacchan. Yeah, what's up?

Kacchan: What are you doing?

Deku: Watching tv, you?

Kacchan: Thinking

Deku: About?

Kacchan: How to spend the rest of the summer, it's only been a week and I'm already bored out of my skull.

Deku: Yeah, I've pretty much been either reading or watching tv.

Kacchan: Wanna train tomorrow?

Deku: Sure

Kacchan: Stop by my house tomorrow around noon and we could use the gym here.

Deku: Okay! See you tomorrow, Kacchan :)

Kacchan: Later nerd

* * *

On day 298, Izuku found himself at Kacchan's house in the basement where he had a ring for sparring.

"Did you set this up yourself?" Asked Izuku.

"Yeah, little by little. I asked my parents if I could turn the basement into a makeshift gym and they told me to go for it. I started it before we ended up in dorms at UA so it's not quite finished."

"This is cool, I can't even fit a punching bag in my room." He chuckled.

"Well, if you don't want to go to the gym just come here." Bakugo suggested.

"Thanks, Kacchan. I'll keep that in mind." He smiled.

"Let's get started." Bakugo replied with a small slap to Izuku's back.

They started with stretching and warm ups first, then lifted weights that Kacchan had neatly stacked up against the wall. After about twenty minutes, Kacchan threw some sparring gloves and some spare body and head gear to Izuku so that they can get started. They needed to practice on fighting the old school way, with your fists up and your head ready to think your way out of a situation. Aizawa had once mentioned that in hero work, you never know when coming across a villain that would neutralize ones quirk would happen. So it is important to not have to rely on just that. You had to be smart and agile and be able to think on your feet if that were to ever happen.

"Take my quirk for example, if I were a villain, everyone would be screwed."

He hadn't been wrong about that.

They slowly got into a routine over the next few days, Kacchan being adamant that they should definitely not slack during summer break.

Little by little they got into the routine of one role playing the villain and making surprise attacks or moves that would possibly incapacitate the other. While they were somewhat slow at first, they slowly began to get into a rhythm.

On one particular day, Izuku was too distracted. They decided to forego the gear due to how hot the weather had been and the fan they had in the basement wasn't helping much. Kacchan had decided to train without his shirt and it was doing Izuku's head in. Kacchan had been somewhat taunting, boasting and saying things like 'you can do better than that!'. Hands lingering a little too long when Kacchan happened to get the upper hand and pinned him down. Without realizing, Izuku had made a move that Kacchan blocked all too easy, reached up to encircle his arms around Izuku's back and threw him down to the mat and pinned him down.

Before Izuku could even process what had happened, Kacchan was looking down at his face with a smirk.

"You lose, nerd." He said slightly out of breath.

"How did you manage that?" Izuku asked still somewhat dumbfounded.

"You tried that same move the other day… and you're distracted." He was still smirking and Izuku swallowed, his adam's apple noticeably bobbing.

"Umm, yeah sorry about that."

Bakugo snorted and moved to stand up and extended his arm to help Izuku up. Izuku took his hand and stood up but not before he moved his eyes to Kacchan's upper body. Kacchan had a really nice physique, Izuku noticed. His abs and chest glistened in sweat from their sparring and it's all Izuku could do to refrain from running his fingers over his skin.

Kacchan cleared his throat blushing furiously, Izuku looked up and away before his blush was too noticeable. He reluctantly let go of Kacchan's hand to walk to grab his water bottle and save him from embarrassment. He had his back turned to Kacchan when Kacchan spoke again.

"Let's take a break."

Izuku pretended not to hear him. It was too much. He just got caught ogling his crush by his crush. Good god this was a nightmare. Izuku wished for the earth to open up right then and there to swallow him whole.

Taking a few sips of his water, he felt his flush calm down a little bit and when he made to turn back to face Kacchan, the blonde was already standing near him, a little too close. Izuku gave a small yelp of surprise and moved his hand up to his heart as of to help it calm down as well.

"Try not to get too distracted, nerd. Come on, let's go again."

All Izuku could do was nod. When Kacchan turned his back to him, Izuku took a deep breath to calm his heart from hammering away in his ribs. What the hell was Kacchan doing to him? Since when did he get so easily flustered around him?

Dear god save me.

* * *

Summer came and went and before they knew it they were back at UA for their second year.

Everything still remained the same however the only difference was that everyone's dorm was reassigned. The school felt it was important for everyone to interact with different classmates and change it up a bit. When both Izuku and Kacchan looked at their assigned rooms they noticed they were going to be neighbors for the next year.

"This is definitely going to shorten the walk to get to you for when we have to study" Izuku pointed out.

"Don't think you have free reign to burst in whenever you want. You still have to knock asshole."

"Well, I know that!" Izuku playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head earning a small sideways smile from the blonde.

The classes were a little more challenging and the physical exercises in mock hero work even more so. The first few months had them learning a lot about history, laws, and agencies. While this was fascinating, Bakugo had had enough. They hadn't done as much physical training as he would like. The nerd definitely liked this part of being in school. He could take in information like no other and he always helped Bakugo in any way he could when it came to their assignments or history book reports. His grades never dwindled and stayed where he's always been but he was aching to get back out to Ground Beta or even the USJ to finish the assignment they never got to because of the infiltration from the villains.

On day 360, the day finally came to train and he instantly regretted it. His body felt like a bus had hit him then reversed and hit him again just for fun. The entire class was exhausted and sore to the point of having to lie down on their beds with ice packs strapped to their aching muscles. Izuku and Bakugo were supposed to be studying but couldn't be bothered at the moment. Izuku splayed on Bakugo's couch and Bakugo laying at the moment down on his own bed on his stomach his arms crossed under pillowing his face.

"I feel like I can't even move, I'm thankful to whoever was in charge of this year's reassignment of our dorms to be right next to each other. Walking would've been a bigger pain when it was two stories up."

"Do you ever get tired of mumbling so much, nerd?"

"No."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Look you grumpy dandelion, it's not my fault Aizawa decided to turn our training up a thousand notches."

"What did you call me!?"

Izuku snorted then rolled to his side facing Bakugo ignoring his outburst.

"Do you still have that oil I gave you? I forgot to buy more and I could use some for my legs."

"Yeah, it's on my nightstand." He grunted closing his eyes. He was tired.

Izuku slowly got up groaning as his muscles protested at his movements. Izuku sat on Bakugo's bed reaching for the oil. Pouring a small amount on his hands, he rubbed them together then bent down slightly to massage his calves. Now that he had to be careful with his arms, his legs took a little more of the brunt of his physical maneuvers when fighting. As Izuku massaged the oil he exhaled soft sighs that had Bakugo snapping his eyes open.

God, he would love to be the one that made Deku sigh like that.

He had been dreaming about soft plush pink lips against his lately. The person in his dreams was always faceless but he would like it if those lips belong to his grumbling partner. As Izuku continued to massage his other calf, Bakugo just stared.

He stared at the constellation of freckles adorning his partner's face in the dim light of his room. His long lashes. The messy hair that made his fingers twitch with wanting to run his fingers through it. A jaw that made Bakugo's mouth water. The way the muscles on his arms moved as he continued working the oil in. His overall profile. He realized then, how much Deku had changed. Not just in his mannerisms and no longer taking shit from him but in his physical appearance. He went from a skinny gawky scared lonely kid to this tall tan slightly bulky teen radiating confidence around all his friends. Bakugo smiled to himself. He still can't believe this is who his heart decided to crush on. If someone told him years ago that Deku would be the one to make his heart skip a beat with a simple sigh, he would've laughed in there face and let off a couple of explosions to top it off.

As Izuku finished, he laid down next to Bakugo sighing in relief as the oil was working its magic.

"That feels a lot better."

"Lay down on your own bed, nerd. Stop hogging mine."

"Just… let me rest for a moment and I'll leave you alone I promise."

"You get two fucking minutes." He grumbled.

"Sure, sure." Izuku said. He was comfortable. He'd have to ask Kacchan what kind of mattress his parents bought him. It was softer and more pliant than his own.

The rays of dawn shone through the window and he began waking up, blearily looking around his room thanking all the deities out there that it was Saturday and he got to sleep in and rest. At the realization that it was morning, he snapped his eyes open and realized his wasn't in his room. He'd accidentally fallen asleep in Kacchan's room. Shit.

"About time sleeping beauty." Kacchan was already awake and scrolling through his phone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said, voice still gravelly from sleep.

"Don't worry about it but now that next time you're getting shoved off the bed."

Next time. Izuku chuckled nervously.

"Fine." As he yawned, he stretched and realized his legs didn't feel as stiff or sore and he felt refreshed.

"What kind of mattress is this?"

"Beats me."

"Can you ask your mom?"

"Nope." Kacchan said popping the p.

"Fine, I'm calling her myself then."

"Don't you dare call my mom, Deku!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Shut up and get up so we can go get breakfast I'm starving."

Giving up for the time being, Izuku got up and made his way to the door to go to the kitchen with Kacchan traipsing behind him. It wasn't until they were sitting down eating that Izuku realized that Kacchan let him sleep and waited until he woke up so that they could eat together.

* * *

On day 375, both boys began noticing the signs of each other's crush.

It'd be hands lingering a little too long.

Watching each other's lips as they were speaking.

Faces a little more red than usual when one or the other takes their shirt off when sparring or training.

Sidelong glances being felt when they were watching a movie in one or the other's room with all the lights turned off.

It was beginning to get unbearable. Bakugo began to panic a little. It was too much yet not enough. He wanted to confess to Deku, he really wanted to. He knew that Deku would reciprocate his feelings. He's not blind. He's noticed everything that they've been doing around each other. But that's just it, isn't it? He can't do anything about his crush, he won't let himself. Even though Deku has already forgiven him for being an absolute terror when they were younger, Bakugo still hasn't come to terms with it one hundred percent. He knows how bad he could hurt Deku, he doubts he could be a good boyfriend. With all the confidence in the world yet when it comes to matters of the heart he doubts himself.

He can't do it. He won't. He's just going to have to deal with this on his own. He just got Deku back as his friend. He doesn't ever want to hurt him, not again. He doesn't want to be responsible for breaking his heart because he knows it'll happen. He's going to have to figure out a way to get over him. He has to.

On day 379, Bakugo began to distance himself.

Deku reached out to him but he ignored every call, text, and knock at the door he received in the next couple days. He felt like it was the most difficult thing he's ever had to do.

On day 381, Izuku hadn't heard a word from Kacchan but Izuku still sought him out. When he tried to ask if he wanted to study, Kacchan claimed he was tired. Izuku shouldn't have felt hurt but he did anyway. This was stupid, if he's tired then he should let his friend rest, but… something was nagging at him in his gut. He ignored it for the time being and went off to the library. He'd talk to him tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and went.

On day 385, Bakugo felt like he wanted to punch a wall. He was avoiding Deku on purpose. He couldn't get near him because he knew that if he did, he'd end up spewing his feelings and he couldn't have that. It's better this way. He won't hurt Deku again. He refuses to. If only it wasn't so goddamn hard. Every time he gets a text from him or hears his voice coming through the door his body physically aches to just be near him. He feels like he's being pulled in a million different directions and he only wants to choose the one that calls to him by the cherished nickname he's had since he was four years old. He feels like he's being torn apart.

On day 387, Izuku began to get pissed.

On day 389, Deku just about had enough.

He was going to knock down Kacchan's door with a Texas Smash if that's what it took for him to stop avoiding him. The night after they were watching a movie, Kacchan got up and said he wasn't feeling good and that he was going to turn in early. That lead to Kacchan not wanting to train the next day, or the day after. When Izuku asked him if he needed to go see Recovery Girl via text, Kacchan responded with a 'no, it was just a viral thing'.

He didn't know why but Izuku had a feeling Kacchan was lying to him at this point. Excuses be damned. But because Kacchan was his best friend, he wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. So when he knocked on Kacchan's door that day, he didn't get an answer. He knocked for five minutes straight before Kirishima rounded the corner to let him know that he had gone to visit his mom for the day.

Damn it, he'll try again tomorrow.

On day 393, he confronted Kacchan.

"Is everything okay? I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah, just… haven't been feeling well." Lie.

"Oh... okay, you'd tell me if something was wrong… right?"

"Yeah, Deku. Of course." Another lie.

On day 396, Izuku couldn't sleep. He had stayed holed up in his room feeling terrible anxiety. He had felt it the day before but ignored it, he figured a nap and some studying or a bit of tv would distract him and everything would be back to normal. As soon as he woke up, however, he felt worse. He woke up with intrusive thoughts.

He was going to fail, he was going to get a bad grade on his exams. Kacchan didn't want to talk to him anymore. Didn't want to be his friend anymore. That's why he was distant lately. He did something wrong, he had to have done something wrong. That's why Kacchan won't talk to me anymore. He doesn't want to be my partner anymore. He hates me.

He kept being on the verge of panic attacks with all these thoughts running through his head. That is until he remembered what Neri told him to do. Remember to breath, count backwards from ten, eat a light snack, drink some water, etc. if all else fails… use your medication. So that's what Izuku did. He felt helpless and couldn't take it anymore. He took half his medication to start because he didn't know how he'd react to it. He didn't want to be drowsy all day given the side effects. He began to feel the traces of calm after 15 minutes so when he went to lay down on his bed, he began to doze off. He felt at peace… that is until a nightmare he hasn't had it a really long time resurfaced to the front of his mind.

He was in a dark room, he was looking for Kacchan.

Kacchan. Kacchan… KACCHAN!?

He'd been taken by villains again. He didn't protect him well enough. He wasn't supposed to get kidnapped again. Not again. No. Not again. No, no, no! Not while he stood by his side. The teachers are always around. Why didn't they protect him? Why didn't Aizawa take their quirks? Why didn't All Might stop them?! Where was everyone!? They're too fast, they're too fast. They took him without anyone noticing. Without me noticing. Kacchan is getting away. Don't let them take him away. No, please. Please don't take him away from me.

Ochaco was by his side.

"It'll be okay, Deku." She said, trying but failing to comfort him.

He can't breathe.

No. No. No. Please, no!

I have to save him. I have to. I need him.

I have to go after him. I have to rescue him.

Please. Please be okay.

He couldn't stop shaking. She reached out to touch his shoulders.

"Deku?" She asked. "Deku, are you okay? Deku… Deku. Deku?!"

"DEKU!"

He snapped his eyes open with a loud gasp as he woke up from his nightmare. It took him a minute to focus and as he looked around to try to figure out what just happened, he realized he was looking into a pair of crimson eyes wide in concern.

"Kacchan?" His voice sounded confused and too raspy. When he tried to clear his throat he winced. He realized it hurt to try to do anything. He felt trapped and couldn't move for a second and as he looked down at himself, he saw that his sheets were tangled around him confining him to his bed. His forehead was slick and covered in sweat from the nightmare.

"You were screaming for me." whispered Bakugo, voice laced with what sounded like pain at hearing his best friend's voice going raw from what plagued his subconscious.

"Oh."

Bakugo didn't say anything else. He just wanted to be there for Izuku. He reached out and held one of Izuku's shaky hands to show that he was here. That he was safe. He knew what had happened. He heard his best friend screaming for him thinking that he was getting kidnapped again. He reached up with his other arm to placed a hand behind Izuku's neck and brought their foreheads together. Izuku closed his eyes with how intimate it felt, at the touch, how close they were.

"Breathe, Deku." He whispered. "I'm right here."

Izuku nodded against him still and began to breathe in through his nose and exhaling through his mouth.

"I'm right here." Bakugo repeated.

After a few minutes, Izuku's shaking subsided. Bakugo brought his hand from the back of Izuku's neck to wipe at his cheek. Izuku hadn't realized he'd been crying. He let go of Bakugo's hand then disentangled himself from his sheets and wipe whatever lingering tears he had. He reached over to his night stand to get the bottle of water he'd left there from when he took his medication earlier that evening. He downed it in a few gulps not realizing how parched he was.

Bakugo watched Izuku as he moved silently, apparently not wanting to talk. He moved to go back to his room but before he reached the door to Izuku's room, he asked Izuku if he was going to be okay.

"Yeah, Kacchan. I'll be fine." His voice raspy. His tone sounded sad to Bakugo's ears.

Bakugo had never heard anyone scream in the way his best friend did. Never heard such pain. He felt guilty, he should've known that distancing himself would cause some time of panic to Izuku. He should've just made it clear. Should've expressed himself. They would've worked on it together. He was his partner, his comrade, his ally. Izuku would've understood. Of course he would've. He else but him. Sweet selfless Izuku. Bakugo could still see the worry on Izuku's face, so finally after silently debating with himself, he made up his mind and walked back to Izuku's bed not wanting to leave him by himself for the night.

"Scoot over." He said.

"Kacchan, you don't have to stay."

"But I want to, it'll help you sleep and it'll help me not worry about barging in here if you happen to have another nightmare."

"I know you don't want to be around me right now, I can see it." God he fucked up.

Izuku looked up at him from where he was sitting on his bed, anxiety clear as day, breath still trying to go back to normal. Izuku was probably going to be too scared to go back to sleep. So Bakugo placed his phone on Izuku's nightstand and lifted the blankets.

"We'll talk, I promise. Now move over, nerd."

After a few seconds, Izuku reluctantly moved over to make room for Bakugo.

Izuku felt a little more grounded at knowing his friend was beside him. He felt safe at knowing his partner was there. Even if it was only temporary. Still feeling worn out, he move until he was comfortable again and soon his eyes began to get heavy.

"Stubborn nerd." Was what Izuku heard before he drifted off to sleep again, Bakugo felt better knowing Izuku didn't have another nightmare but it would be a while before sleep came. Later, he stared up at the ceiling as the lull of Izuku's even breathing began to make his head feel fuzzy and soon his eyes were closing. By the time the sunlight filtered in through Izuku's window, Bakugo moved to turn off the alarm on his phone before it went off and woke Izuku up. But as he tried to do so, he couldn't move his hand. It felt heavy. He lifted the blankets with his other hand, his heart skipped a beat as he saw that Izuku's hand had intertwined with his during the night.

On day 397, Bakugo refused to leave Deku's side.

On day 400, the dam finally broke.

They were on Bakugo's bed watching reruns of an old All Might cartoon. Everything was back to normal for the most part. Izuku was feeling a lot better since that night when Bakugo barged in to wake him from his nightmare. They hadn't talked about the hand holding. There was no need. Bakugo had wanted to be there for him, if Izuku felt comfort in reaching out for him in the middle of the night then he would let him, regardless of his feelings. Izuku's smile had returned eyes alight and it was one of the most beautiful sights that Bakugo has ever laid his eyes on. He'd always cherish that smile. It's going to reassure a lot of people in the future, that smile. He didn't realize he was staring until Izuku turned his face to look at him, eyebrows raised. Bakugo's body had begun to lean forward without his permission and before he knew it he was kissing Izuku.

It was a quick but firm brush of lips. They separated for an instant and stared at each other as they digested what had just happened. Bakugo had told himself he was going to stay away and that he would talk to Izuku but it seemed like his treacherous body didn't agree. Bakugo was about to apologize for his actions but was soon cut off short when Izuku leaned forward, hands on both sides of his face and kissed him. It was soft and chaste and Bakugo felt like he was flying. So when they separated again, Bakugo looked at the green eyed boy throwing caution to the wind as he reached over and wrapped his arms around Izuku's waist. Izuku reached up wrapping his arms around Bakugo's neck, one hand in his hair and leaned in for a third kiss.

This time it was firmer and deeper, unafraid. Bakugo brought Izuku's body towards him so that he could be as close to him as possible. Izuku's long hard line of his body pressed against his own. He held him tight, he finally admitted to himself that he didn't ever want to let go. Not anymore, he didn't want to fight this any longer. They were finally here, they were finally in each other's arms. Bakugo couldn't help himself, he gently tugged and nipped at Izuku's kiss swollen lips with his teeth as his hands roamed up and down Izuku's back simply wanting to feel him.

Izuku did the same, shy hands carded through Bakugo's hair. He caressed his cheeks, his jaw, and ghosted his fingers down his neck which caused Bakugo to shiver deliciously and gasp into Izuku's mouth. Izuku smiled against the blonde's lips loving the reaction that came from the light touches. Who knew Kacchan was so sensitive.

When they finally came up for air, lips kiss bitten and swollen, Izuku was the one who broke the silence.

"Guess we have a lot to talk about."

Bakugo snorted. "That's an understatement, nerd. There's a lot I need to explain, especially for the days when I disappeared. I should've just told you but… I got scared."

"You're an idiot."

Bakugo laughed. "I know." He carded his fingers through Izuku's hair. "We don't have to get into this now. Not if you don't want to. I know you're still trying to get back to feeling like yourself again."

"We can, I feel like we need to, and I'm okay. Honest."

Bakugo's face lit up. "Okay... But first, there's something I'd like to keep doing before you go off on a mumbling tangent."

Before Izuku could retort with a sarcastic remark of his own, the blonde caught his lips in another searing kiss, making the green haired boy forget everything he was about to say.

* * *

Epilogue

Graduation day. The day was finally here. The moment they have all been working towards had finally made its presence known. Their goals were reached, diplomas received, licenses authorized. They were the graduating class of UA's next generation of heroes. Both men were ready to go onto their next endeavors. To reach another goal. Everyone was saying their goodbyes even if it was only temporary. They would always keep in touch and work in the same agencies. Some were opening their own. A few were going abroad, it was wonderful yet bittersweet.

"Kacchan!"

Bakugo turned as he heard his boyfriend call him.

"Come on, everyone is ready."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Bakugo chuckled.

The camera was set up on a timer and once the picture was taken Izuku promised he would send a copy to everyone. Izuku showed the blonde the picture on the device.

"We look ready, don't we?" Izuku murmured.

"Yeah, we do. We should frame it for the office."

"Who's office, mine or yours?" Izuku smiled looking up at red eyes.

"Well it's technically ours, partner." Bakugo grinned.

"Who would've thought, huh?" Izuku said grinning lazily.

"Yeah… who would've thought?" The blonde smiled. "Oh, I brought the cards. I picked them up this morning." He said as he took them out of his pocket to show Izuku.

"Let me see!" Izuku practically jumped in excitement then leaned toward the card Kacchan held out for him: Ground Zero Deku Hero Agency


End file.
